Hard Arkansas Water
by Xernes
Summary: Sam is journeying to find his parents. Bill pays him a visit.


**Hard Arkansas Water**

A/N: I tried to use most of the dialogue from the episode of True Blood, but changed it up a bit just to make it more exciting. After seeing the season three premiere, and the hint of Bill/Sam… I just could not help myself!

* * *

The trip to find his real parents was a long one. He had been driving all day, and had finally made it to Arkansas. The only thing he wanted to do was take a nice, long bath and relax his bones that were aching from driving too long, but he didn't have time for that. Instead, Sam grabbed the phone book that was supplied by the hotel and flipped through it to locate his parents' number.

There was a knock at his door, and Sam stopped his search. He wasn't expecting a visitor, and he didn't tell anyone back home that he was leaving Bon Temps. Looking up at the door, still holding the phone book, he called out, "Yeah?"

The visitor did not hesitate. "It's Bill Compton. I need your help," Bill called out from the other side of the door. Bill Compton? Why would Bill Compton have followed him all the way to Arkansas? More importantly, how did Bill Compton even know he was here? Sam set aside the phone book, crossed the room, and opened the door.

Sam looked Bill up and down, and then furrowed his brow. Bill was standing outside his room without a shirt on. "How'd you know I was in Arkansas?" Sam inquired immediately, placing his hands on his hips in defense.

"You have my blood in your veins," Bill answered in his thick twang. Bill smiled slyly, and did not look embarrassed to be standing in front of Sam half naked. "Quite a bit of it," he added.

Sam remembered the other night when they finally killed off Mary Ann. An act which nearly killed Sam, had Bill not supplied some of his own blood to heal him. Sam guessed that he must have owed Bill whatever he liked. Perhaps Bill figured the same. Sam stood back and invited Bill in.

Bill stepped into Sam's hotel room. "Can I use your shower?" Bill asked instantly. His voice was so deep and smooth. Sam felt his stomach knot up.

"Of course," Sam answered, trying not to look directly at Bill, and more importantly, not the curve of his neck, the hollow of his collarbone, the soft hair of his chest, his white skin…

Bill nodded and started to unbuckle his pants in front of Sam, who fidgeted and diverted his eyes. "There's… uh… plenty of towels in the bathroom," he said awkwardly, and regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. Of course there were towels in the bathroom. Where else does a person keep towels? _What a stupid thing to say_, he thought to himself.

Bill gazed at him, then glanced down Sam's shirt, and spoke as if the thought had just occurred to him. "If you could spare a shirt, I would be much obliged."

"I didn't really pack anything," Sam explained with a sigh as Bill looked him over. "But you could have the shirt off my back if you want."

"I'll take what I can get," Bill said, and as Sam took off his plaid button-up shirt, Bill never took his eyes off him. "Thanks," he said through a heavy sigh. Sam passed his shirt over to Bill, who took it from him. Sam's shirt was still warm to the touch and smelled like the food at his restaurant. With his eyes focused on Sam's slightly tanned, flat stomach, he stated, "I'll take that shower now," Bill stepped closer to Sam. He could feel Sam's hot breath on his cold skin. "Unless you would care to join me?"

Sam swallowed, "Yeah, I think I would," he said softly.

If Bill was the smiling kind, he would have smiled. He enjoyed knowing that the man who, for the longest time, did not agree to his relationship with Sookie actually desired him. "You know, I hear the water in Arkansas is… very hard," Bill said huskily as he placed his hand over Sam's erection through his Wrangler jeans. Sam's breath hitched slightly.

Bill closed the space between them and pressed his cold lips against Sam's. Sam was hot and rough and anything but delicate – he was everything Sookie wasn't. With Sam, Bill didn't have to be careful. Bill could slam him up against the wall, rip off his belt, and yank down Sam's jeans without worrying if he had hurt him. Bill ravished Sam's mouth. He could taste blood on his tongue, but Sam never jerked back in pain. Instead, he dug his nails into the skin of Bill's back. He couldn't get enough.

They broke apart for a moment; Sam's breathing was heavy and sporadic. "Take off your pants," he told Bill as he stepped out of his own jeans and boxer briefs. As Bill unbuttoned his pants, Sam noticed that he had been wearing a tuxedo. However, Sam didn't think to question Bill about it. Sam saw that Bill's cock was reddened and throbbing, and Sam did not give a damn about what Bill had been wearing prior.

Sam led Bill over to the tiny shower and turned on the warm water. Sam stepped in first, his body loosening as the relaxing water droplets fell down onto his tense muscles. He pulled in Bill after him, running his warm, wet hands over Bill's cool chest. Sam pressed his lips against Bill's again. Their kiss was wet and sloppy and drove Sam wild with want. Sam could feel Bill's smooth, sharp fangs as he lightly ran his tongue over them. He wanted Bill's fangs to graze over every inch of his skin.

"Your skin feels even more glorious under the warm water," Bill told Sam as he ran his hands gently down his chest, around his waist, and squeezed his buttocks. Bill pulled him close; Sam tensed and groaned slightly to Bill's touch. "Turn around," Bill whispered in his ear.

Sam looked at him long and hard, then nodded. He turned to face the front of the shower. The water was streaming down onto his head and down his back. He put his hands up against the walls of the shower and looked back over his shoulder to see Bill reach his hand up to the shower head to coat his hand in a layer of water.

"Relax," Bill whispered into his ear as he patted Sam's thighs. Sam parted his legs as much as the tiny shower allowed, and he felt Bill's wet fingers against his opening. Sam sucked in sharply when Bill pushed his finger inside of him. It was a feeling that Sam definitely wasn't used to, and it felt so odd. Bill moved his finger in and out of Sam rhythmically, and when Sam was relaxed enough, Bill added another. Sam beat his fist against the walls of the shower; Bill wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and ran his fangs gently over Sam's broad shoulders. "Ready?"

Sam couldn't speak; his throat was tight and his mind was spinning. Instead, he just nodded and groaned when he felt Bill's teeth on his wet skin.

Bill pulled out, cupped more water in his hands to coat his hard cock as best he could, and pushed into Sam roughly. He felt Sam buckle slightly beneath him, and Bill stilled inside of him. Sam felt completely overcome and full. "Ugh," Sam managed. Bill felt wonderful inside of him; like nothing else Sam had ever felt before. But it hurt. Bill made him feel so small, so insignificant, yet irrevocably desirable.

Bill started to move inside of him. He started slow, but it wasn't long until he was pounding into Sam so hard that he had Sam moaning and gripping the shower head in order to stay standing. Sam's ears were full of Bill's groaning and the quick slaps of Bill's skin against his.

He felt Bill's strong, cool hands grasp his aching cock and Sam whined at his touch. Bill fisted him just as rapidly as he hammered into him, and Sam came hard with a guttural cry. With Sam's thick, white fluid on Bill's hand, he broke Sam's skin on his neck and sunk his teeth in...

Sam jerked awake immediately. His breathing was hard and he was covered in cool sweat. He cupped his aching forehead in his hand. Sam lifted up his covers and saw that he was hard. "Fuck," he swore quietly as he pulled himself out of his hotel bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

-fin


End file.
